


Perfect Villain

by MaroonDragon



Series: Sucker Punched [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sucker Punch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team needs some bonding time, but what on earth are they doing at the police academy of all places? </p><p>This is part of the Sucker Punched verse, and I recommend you read Sucker Punch first, otherwise this will probably not mae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMethodOfAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMethodOfAwesome/gifts).



> This work is gifted to TheMethodOfAwesome, seeing as it was their prompt that inspired this drabble. It's not exactly what you suggested, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

They need a bonding session. Peter and Derek have returned from their road trip, and Kira has fully healed from the attack from the other gym. So Stiles decided to drags them all along for a nice day of doing something else together. Well, Stiles, Parrish and Lydia have organised it to be exact.

 

“Stiles, if we wanted to go to a gym, we would have stayed there.” Peter drawls as he stares at the soft mats on the floor in disdain. The whole team had been ushered into the changing rooms blindfolded, including him, and he was getting less and less enthusiastic about this idea.

 

“If we could have done it at our gym, I would have, but this place has more space.” Stiles seems completely confident about what they’re going to do, and it only makes Peter more apprehensive. Stiles being happy in a gym, while wearing training gear, is a terrifying sight indeed.

 

“Welcome to the police academy gym, everyone.” What on earth were they doing at the police academy gym? “Stiles told me about your complete lack of fighting skills, and your need for some team bonding, so I agreed to help.”

“I’m sorry? Are you sure he wasn’t just talking about himself?” Boyd is a quiet guy, but even he seems to find the idea of them not being able to fight ridiculous. They were boxers.

 

Peter glances at Stiles, who doesn’t seem at all fazed at the joke. If anything, he looks amused. The guy didn’t know how to punch a bag without breaking his wrist, but he doesn’t look the least bit frightened of getting a training session from Parrish.

 

“Well, if you’re so sure about that, why don’t you and Stiles come up here and fight it out. The first one down on the mat loses.” Was the man just trying to get Stiles killed?

 

“Is he serious?” Kira whispers to Allison, who seems to be equally disturbed as the two guys make their way onto the mat. Stiles is nearly a head shorter than Boyd, and Peter didn’t even want to think about their differences in weight.

 

“Go on then, Boyd was it? Throw a punch at him. Attack him as if he’s a hostile.” It’s like watching a train wreck about to happen. If this was Stiles idea of a bonding session, he really hadn’t thought it through.

 

Boyd jumps a couple of times to warm up, and then he lunges, throwing a right hook. Peter can tell he’s not putting full force in, but then again, this is just to get Stiles on the mat, not knocked out cold.

 

It takes Stiles less than three seconds to have Boyd down on the mat, his arm twisted at an angle that makes it obvious that if the guy moves, he might very well dislocate it. Peter doesn’t even know what just happened there. He’s never seen Stiles move with that much speed or grace. The guy manages to knock over just about everything in his kitchen when he’s cooking. Stiles lets go of Boyd with a grin, and while the guy seems dazed, he’s also suitably impressed.

 

“You guys all fight like boxers. Throw punches straight at your opponent. It works in a ring because your opponent isn’t allowed to use his legs, or is capable of grabbing your wrist and knocking you down. I’ll be teaching you some basic self-defence, alongside Stiles here.” At least Peter isn’t the only one taken by surprise by Stiles’ skill on the mat. Derek’s mouth is hanging open at an unflattering angle, and Malia is looking suddenly incredibly interested in the proceedings.

 

“Come on Peter, don’t you dare to come at me?” Stiles grin, motioning the man forward. They’ve split up in two groups. One for Parrish and one for Stiles. Peter’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do now. He doesn’t have a sling anymore, but his arm is still braced due to the fracture.

 

“Stiles, I’m pretty sure my doctor is against me performing hip-throws at the moment.” Peter huffs, stepping forward into the circle.

 

“I will not actually throw you. You will be my show dummy. I’ll show the moves in slow-motion on you, and then you can copy them.” Not that that makes him feel any safer, but Stiles is so eager to show what he can do, and considering the way the others usually make jokes about his fighting skills, Peter figures it’s only fair.

 

“So, for a hip throw, you grab his arm like this, and then you turn your body into his own, and then use the force from your turn to pull him over and onto the floor.” Stiles is rubbing himself against Peter, and he can see the looks he’s getting from some of the team-members. It does look more like grinding than actual self-defence at the moment.

 

“Something funny, Scott?” The guy shakes his head, but the turning of his lips betray him. His mistake. Stiles decides that Scott needs a lesson too, and proceeds to throw him on the ground, knocking the air and laughter from the guy’s lungs. “It might look funny when done in slow-motion, but it’s highly effective.” Well, Peter isn’t going to argue that.

 

Despite Peter not being able to do much himself other than to let Stiles and Parrish show the moves with him as the assailant, it’s still interesting to watch. It’s easy to forget that Stiles was the Sheriff’s kid. That he grew up around the police force. He might not be the most graceful one most of the days, but this is muscle memory. This has been drilled into Stiles since he was old enough to learn. He’s not a black belt, that Stiles is willing to admit easily, but he can definitely hold his own in an actual fight. This kind of technique uses the same ideas as Stiles has been trying to teach the team. How to use things like speed and the right angles to your advantage in a match.

 

* * *

 

They’re all a little sore at the end of it, but still energised as they head for the dressing rooms. Peter is pleased to see that aside from the team having had a good day, they also seem to respect Stiles on a different level. The guy certainly deserves it after taking all their jokes in good fun, while hiding his real skills. Peter is seriously considering whether or not to make this part of a monthly training session. There is the risk of them building reflexes that aren’t supposed to be there in the ring, but it might also prevent things like Kira from happening again.

 

“You guys don’t think we’re already done, do you?” Even Lydia seems surprised by the revelation of there being more than the training session.

 

“Stiles, I’m fairly certain that we’re going to end up with sprains if we continue on.” Erica butts in, who is currently checking Kira’s leg. She had healed completely, but seeing it was a recent injury, it was always better to check after a straining session.

 

“Oh, we’re not going to have another self-defence class, but we’re at the police academy. The least we can do is visit the shooting range.” Stiles is vibrating on the spot, and Peter wonders just what skills Stiles has been hiding behind that innocent face of his.

 

“We’re allowed to go there?” Kira questions, clearly interested.

 

“Well, you’ll be supervised of course, but yeah, we’re allowed to go there.” Stiles clearly has cashed in a few favours to make this trip happen. Then again, his dad was the Sheriff.  A popular one to be exact. It’s not surprising his son has wormed his way into their hearts as well.

 

It becomes even more obvious when they’re greeted by various police officers on their way over. “Have you charmed everyone in this building to do your bidding?” Peter questions.

 

“I make my dad bring them homemade cookies every week.” Stiles grins. “So yeah.” There is something in that grin that makes Peter really, really happy that Stiles had never decided to become a villain. He would have been a terrifyingly good one.

 

The shooting range isn’t big enough for them all to practice at the same time, so they’re in pairs of two. Peter isn’t allowed to actually take part, as the blowback from the guns isn’t particularly helpful when trying to heal a fracture, but he gets to watch and that’s more than satisfying.

 

Everyone is given a rather standard gun, aside from Stiles who knows exactly what to ask for, and apparently has a license, even if he doesn’t own one. He’s so confident in all of this, it’s like watching a completely different person. Even those ridiculous headphones that are meant to protect the eardrums look good on him. In hindsight, it might just be that he’s so confident with a gun in his hands, that it’s hard to mock him for the rest of his looks. Seeing as the rest are still being shown how to properly hold a gun without breaking fingers on the blowback, or losing your aim completely, Stiles shows Peter how to dismantle the gun, and put it back together in a little under two minutes. He seriously wonders how this can be the same guy who spilled ink on his own shirt by waving too wildly with his pen.

 

“Your father taught you a lot, didn’t he?” Peter comments, he’s seated on a bench behind the cubicles, waiting for them to actually start shooting.

 

“Yeah, he’s the sheriff. He wanted to make sure I could protect myself should anyone try to go after him through me.” Stiles is sitting next to him, not wanting to start shooting when the others are still shown the basics.

 

“You never applied for the academy? I’m sure you could have gotten in.” Stiles would have needed training, but he clearly would have met the entry criteria.

 

“I did, but they do a psych eval when you have to enter, and I’m apparently not good at following orders and rules.” Peter can tell that despite Stiles’ amusement, it still stings that he couldn’t follow in his dad’s footsteps.

 

“No, I suppose you would make a better villain than a hero. They’re usually more fun anyways.” It gains Peter a chuckle.

 

“I would make a fantastic villain.” Stiles agrees, and then they’re signalled to put on their protective gear, and Stiles steps up to his cubicle, aiming his gun at the target.

 

In Peter’s opinion the police department made a big mistake not hiring Stiles, but their loss has definitely been his gain.


End file.
